Broken Vows
by sman97
Summary: When Artemis has a child, she tries to hide him. But she fails, and soon he becomes the next savioor of Olympus. But his challenge will be harder than Percy's. He has to face the King of the Gods, or die trying. And if he dies, everybody dies.
1. Prolouge

It was a warm spring night. The moon was full and the woods looked enchanted. And they should have., since the goddess of nature and the Hunt was resting against a tree. In her arms was a baby boy. "Oh, my son" The girl whispered.

Artemis had Hidden away in this secluded forest so she could give birth to her forbidden child. She had remembered breaking her vow of virginity. She had woken up one evening and she was pregnant. She couldn't remember a thing. "What am I gonna do?" she whispered, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

If Zeus found out. He would vaporize the baby on the spot, and she couldn't let that happen. She made up her mind and stood up. Her destination was not far, about five miles away. She took off at a run. The sun would be rising soon, and her brother would wonder why she had a baby with her.

Soon enough, she arrived at her destination. She peeked out of the woods at a house by the sea. The young man who lived here owed her a favor. She ran up to the doorstep and knocked lightly. After a few seconds, the door was answered by a young woman with piercing gray eyes and blond hair. As soon as she saw her visitor, her eyes widened and she started stammering.

"L-l-lady A-Artemis! Come in, come in!" Artemis stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. The woman stepped up to her, and finnaly noticed the child. "Lady Artemis, what are you doing with a- Lady Artemis! You didn't break your vow?" The woman looked shocked.

"No Annabeth, I have not. I can't explain right now. I need you to take care of of this boy. This is all I ask of you. Please." Annabeth stared at the young goddess. Artemis looked desperate, frightened even. A light turned on upstairs. Both women heard a young man calling Annabeth's name.

"Hang on Percy!" Annabeth called up the stairs. She looked at the goddess again. "All right Lady Artemis. I'll watch after the child. Just answer me this. Did you break your oath?" Annabeth looked at Artemis.

No, Annabeth," Artemis said. "I did not break my oath. I swear it on the River Styx." The sound of thunder in the distance confirmed it. Annabeth nodded and took the child from Artemis's arms. The goddess started for the door, when Annabeth stopped her. "Wait. What's the child's name?"

Artemis thought this over for a few seconds and decided on a name. "Orion. His name is Orion." Annabeth nodded and watch the goddess open the door and step outside when she figured it out. "Wait, he?" Artemis took a last look at her and nodded. Then the door closed and she was gone, returning to hunters.

Annabeth heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned around and saw a man standing standing there, with black hair and sea green eyes. He looked at Annabeth, then noticed the baby in her arms. "Artemis left us a present, Percy." He stared at her in shock, then joy. He hugged her, and looked at the baby in her arms.

Little did the two know, the the baby they were staring at would be the savior of Olympus.

. . .

what did you guys think? Please review.


	2. My Bus Driver Is A Vampire

4 year old Orion Jackson was running around the yard that belonged to the Jackson family. His mother was sitting on the porch, reading a magazine. Orion ran in a circle and fell down as he got dizzy. Then he noticed something. At the edge of the woods there was a silver doe. It looked like it was made of moonlight.

He walked up to it and patted it's head. The doe nuzzled him for a moment and he heard a voice in his head. _Orion. _He looked around, but couldn't see anybody. He looked back at the doe, which took of into the woods.

He heard his mother calling his name from the porch. He turned Around and smiled at her. She waved him over and he started running towards the porch. When he got there, his mother picked him up and carried him inside, so he could eat lunch.

Meanwhile, hidden in the woods where the doe was sat a young goddess. She smiled at Orion's laughter, and again ached to be with her son. But she had to return to her Hunters. "Goodbye, my son," Artemis whispered, before taking off into the woods.

In the house, Orion could hear the voice again, saying goodbye. But he quickly forgot this as his mother put a bowl of soup in front of him at the table, and he started digging in.

. . .

Eight year old Orion was in the mall with his mother. She was looking for school clothes since he was about to start First Grade. He walked over to a rack of clothes and started looking through them. He found one that had a silver doe running across a star covered night sky. Instinctively he touched his necklace, the one with a silver doe pendant hanging from it.

"Do you like that shirt?" Orion turned around to see a girl about twelve years old smiling at him. His mother always told him not to talk to strangers, but he felt as if he already knew this person. He nodded and the girl stepped forward and touched the shirt. It glowed for a second, then returned to normal.

"Yes, it's a nice shirt. You should get it." She smiled at the little boy again, and this time he smiled back. He ran over to his mother and showed him the shirt. He pointed at the girl, and she looked over. Her mouth dropped as the young girl waved at her and walked away.

Orion's mother agreed and took the shirt, along with a few others, some silver cargo pants, a silver backpack, and some notebooks up to the counter. When the checkout man tried to ring up the shirt, he said it wasn't one of theirs and gave it to her for free.

Orion and Annabeth walked out of the mall and started towards their car. Halfway there, Orion saw the girl again, sitting on a bench by the other entrance. She waved, and he waved back. Once they pulled out of the parking lot, Artemis smiled. "Happy birthday Orion," she said before disappearing in a flash of white light.

. . .

Fourteen old Orion heard his alarm clock ringing. He groaned and threw his clock aginst the wall, stopping the noise. He put a pillow over his face, but it wasn't long before his mother was shaking him awake. He got up and got dressed in silver cargo pants, his silver sneakers, and his racing doe shirt. Somehow, it always fit him perfectly. It was his favorite outfit. He figured he should wear it since it was the last day of school.

He ran down the stairs and said goodbye to his parents. He kissed his mother on the cheek, grabbed a piece of toast, and said bye to his dad as he ran out the door. He took off down the street and saw the school bus stopping at the curb. The door opened and Orion jumped in.

"Hey Matt," he said to the driver, a nineteen year old who looked like a hippy. He nodded and Orion sat in his seat. He looked around and to his surprise, there wasn't anyone on the bus except him him.

"Hey Matt, where is everybody?" He asked Matt. But Matt wasn't driving anymore. He was standing in the middle of the aisle, staring at him. Then Matt began to change. His hair burst into flames, he grew fangs, and his legs transformed, one bronze leg and one donkey leg.

"Whoa!" Orion managed to get out before Matt lunged at him. Orion jumped up and over the seat. He crawled to the back of the bus and tried to open the emergency door, when he noticed the handle was missing.

He turned around and saw Matt lunging at him again. Orion screamed, and his necklace became hot. It flashed bright white, and Matt exploded into dust, coating Orion. Orion sat there for a moment when he realized something. _Who was driving the bus?_

Then the driver-less bus crashed into a ditch and Orion was sent flying backwards through the window. I hit my head on a rock and went unconscious. In the distance, I heard tires screeching, and a car door being slammed shut. I opened my eyes enough to see my mother running towards me. Than I passed out.


	3. Artemis gets scolded

_A Girl about twelve years old was standing in a large room. There were twelve thrones, each of them gigantic. One of them was hers. But today, she was not at her full size, sitting in her throne. She was human size, standing in front of a very angry god._

_ "ARTEMIS! How could you?" he screamed. Artemis flinched, and stayed silent while her father continued his rant. "Why did you do it? I thought you would never break your vow! Why?" he asked, looking at his daughter with a mixture of anger and dissapointment on his face._

_ "I don't know father. I honestly don't know. I can't even remember it! I woke up in the woods one day and I was already pregnant with him! I swear this on the River Styx!" Artemis looked pleadingly at her father. He stared back at her, not knowing what to do._

_ Amnesia was not a common thing for a god. There was not one case of it. This was the first. For once in his long, immortal life, he did not know what to do. "Artemis, the child has already been attacked," A look of horror appeared on her face._

_ "But he made it out alive. Right know, he is currently heading towards Camp Half Blood. Once he is their, you must claim him. Right now, I am the only one who knows, besides Percy and Annabeth Jackson."_

_ Artemis looked at the ground. Of course she would have to claim him. She was already a year late. All half blood children had to be claimed by their thirteenth birthday, since the 2__nd__ War of the Titans ended, thanks to Percy Jackson._

_ She was relived to hear he was ok, but nervous about what would happen when she claimes him. Hestia and Athena would be disgusted with her, Aphrodite would never let her live it down, and Apollo would be furious._

_ But she was more worried about what the child would go through. He would never be like the other half bloods. He was a forbidden child. He would have more power than most of them. Her Hunters would not accept him. He would be an outcast._

_ "I know, Father. I will claim him when he arrives at camp. But what will happen then?" She looked at her father, who had a troubled look on his face. He had been looking bad lately, and it was just getting worse._

_ "Go, Artemis. Return to your hunters. But you will visit your son after you claim him. You will apologize to him, and ask him to forgive you. I want to meet him." he added. Artemis looked surprised, but nodded and walked out of the throne room._

_ Zeus smiled. "Ironic, that my daughter, the Goddess of Maidens, first child is a boy." He looked at the door and stood up. He had to talk to Apollo. _

_ He would never get to meet his grandson._

**Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer. But i'm going on vacation on sunday for a couple weeks, so I won't be able to post. I'll try to get the next chapter up before then, as long as I get ten reviews, please, click the blue button, or i'll be sad. **


	4. Boxers and Claws

Orion woke up, looking around in a panic. He was in the back seat of his mother's car. Then he noticed the bandage wrapped around his forehead. His head hurt worse than it ever had before. He couldn't remember much of his dream, just a young girl and a very tall man yelling at her. He shook his head and sat up.

He looked out the window and saw they were racing through the streets of a city. He looked in the front seat and saw his mother driving. She hadn't noticed he was awake now, and was talking into a cell phone.

"Chiron, I have no choice! He was attacked by a dracanae on his school bus! Besides, I'm already in New York City. I'll be there in an hour. See you." She hung up and sped the car up. She looked back and saw Orion was awake. She smiled and motioned for him to climb into the passanger seat.

Orion crawled over the seat and sat down. _New York?_ He thought, _Why are we in New York? We live in Pennsylvania. What's going on? _He looked at his mother, who didn't return it. After about half an hour, they left the city behind and entered farmlands. Orion couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom, what's going on? And what was that thing back on the bus? Mom, answer me!" he said as she ignored him. He looked out the window, and quickly forgot his anger as he saw something coming towards them from the woods.

It looked like a regular man from the waist down, with green boxers on, but the rest of him was a bull, with shaggy brown hair and glowing red eyes. It carried a huge axe and it looked mad. _Very_ mad. And the worst thing was it was charging straight at us.

"Mom, look out!" I yelled. She looked out my window and swerved the car into a ditch and avoided the beast. The good news: We dodged the monster. The bad news: He was really pissed. His mom pushed open her door and crawled out. Orion followed her. Pretty soon, they were staring at the beast, it's horns embedded in a tree. He saw us and started screaming. Well, as much as a bull can scream.

"Orion, run!" my mom said. It actually sounded more like an order. I tried to protest, but she gave me a _Do-What-I-Say-Or-You-Won't-Be-Able-To-Have-Children_ glare. I nodded and took off in the other direction. "And don't look back!" she called back.

I ran for a few minutes when I heard the monster scream again. I turned around and saw it barreling towards me. I started running faster, but It was catching up. Then my hands started to feel numb. I look at them and saw they were growing hairier, and my nails were turning black and very sharp.

A wave of warmth passed through me, and next thing I knew, I was running on all four's, a few feet shorter, and I could smell everything within five miles. I took off, speeding up the road I had been on. I heard the beast's confused grunt, and somehow I knew it had stopped chasing me.

Up ahead, I saw a large hill. At the top was a pine tree with a golden blanket wrapped around it's branches, and a big lizard thing sleeping by the trunk. I headed for the hill and before the reptile thing knew what was happening, I sped past it and down the other side of the hill.

I saw a camp, with kids walking and running, going somewhere. A few of the girls noticed me, and started screaming, and soon everybody was looking at me. A few guys started after me with huge bronze swords, but I ditched them and started running towards the biggest building I saw.

There were two men on the porch. One was in a wheelchair, and the other was wearing a leopard skin sweat suit. They saw me and the sweat suit guy stood up. But I jumped over the porch railing and felt the warm sensation again. I crashed into the wall, a human again.

I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have enough energy. I heard some yelling, and footsteps, but that was it. Then something strange happened. I saw a silver wolf in front of me, smiling at me. I tried to reach out to it, but I blacked out.

**Hey, I rewrote this chapter after reading the reviews from before. Instead, I'll have him claimed in a future chapter. Thanks for the advice. Please submit any characters you think I should include. Thanks!**


	5. AN

**Hey, I'm not gonna be able to update for a while, sorry. I'm going on vacation and I probably won't have Internet access. I'll try to update, but I doubt I will. I'll be back on august 12th. Adios! (I'm not going to Mexico).**


End file.
